Miss Moscow Mule
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: Bo has a crush on her waitress. One shot.


**Miss Moscow Mule**

 **Summary: Bo has a crush on the waitress. Bo POV. Human AU.**

 **AN: One fluffy feel good shot. Hope you enjoy the read.**

Wiping the sweat off of my brow, I move swiftly past the bundles of crowds in the theater complex. Working a double at the Veterinary's was not how today was supposed to go but when there's an emergency, we'll you have to stay and help your boss. Even if it was scary looking snake with a stomach ache.

Looking at my watch, it's just after 9pm and for a Thursday night, it's still very busy. Luckily, I only have one class tomorrow afternoon then I'm off until Monday. Being in my late 28 and going back to school was never ideal, but at least I have a better outlook on what I want in life now.

"Bo!" I heard shouted and see Robert's hand shoot into the air waving frantically, a cheesy smile on his face. The 22-year-old just graduated college and my friend is headed to Los Angeles for a job law enforcement. Why LA over Toronto? Well the reason must be the lovely women on his arm.

"Hey Robert! Congratulations friend!" I hug him and squeeze him tight. This kid gives the best hugs. I turn to the auburn hair woman watching us patiently. "And you must be Alyssa. It's so glad to finally meet you. This guy, " I hitch a thumb over my shoulder to a sheepish looking Robert, "has told me so much about you, but never set up a dinner."

She laughs and fixes her long auburn hair as she tells me her schedule is chaotic. She's eyeing me in a way that tells me she's nervous about me. Probably wondering why we're are friends, or whether or not I have feelings for her boyfriend for three years. Sure, Robert is very attractive. Kind of looks like a thicker David Carr, but sometimes you just meet someone and become instant friends. No need for anything more.

We head to one of the bar/restaurant places that seem to be everyone in the complex. The Mad Duck brews their own beers so that was an obvious choice. It's pretty busy so we put in our names and wait for a booth to open up. Surprisingly, it only takes about 10 minutes of awkward small talk, it seems everyone is waiting for the bar top tables instead of a place inside the more family friendly area. I don't care where I sit as long I get food and a drink.

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess tells us, leaving three menus for us. Alyssa is clinging to Robert on their side of booth and watching me just over the menu.

This is the downside to being a third wheel. As much as I like the small intimate conversations between everyone, I forget how awkward it can be if said couple is super PDA. Which it seems that they are.

Staring hard at my menu, trying to figure out what want, I didn't even notice the waitress is there. "Welcome to The Mad Duck. Can I get you guys started with anything to drink?"

Looking up at the somewhat raspy voice, I'm caught off guard at the blonde curls and hazel eyes looking at me. Her thin pink lips curve into a slight smirk that has my heart hammering in my chest. I swallow hard and can feel my hands begin to sweat.

Jesus, what is happening to me? I've only dated a handful of guys but my reaction to this woman is insane. I've met my fair share of beautiful women and I've never had a pull to them. Especially not sexually. But there's just something about her that makes my inside heat up.

Luckily, I get a break from her and allow myself to breathe as her eyes move away from me and to the other side of the table giving me a chance to look at her more closely. Her stone grey Mad Duck shirt stretches across her tight body. She's tall, well taller than me and her arms! I'm caught off guard once again and she steps closer to me, writing pad in hand. But no name tag. "And for you?"

"M-Mule." I croak out and thank the lord that it's dim in this restaurant to hide the blush covering my cheeks. Clearing my throat, I try again with a small laugh. "Sorry, a Moscow Mule please."

She throws down a few coasters and a pile of napkins. "Coming right up." And with that she's gone.

"Are you ok, Bo? You look kind of...flushed?" Robert asks and Alyssa nods in agreement.

"Yeah, no I'm good. Just thirsty I guess." I laugh and let out a deep breath. "Just had a very long day. Right before I was about to leave, Mr. Jones came rushing in to the ER with Toby."

That's one good thing about my job right now. A veterinarian assistant with exotic animals. You'd be surprised how many people own the most random of pets. Mr. Jones and his pet boa constrictor being one of them.

Just as I was about to dive into my story, our waitress returned with our drinks. Two pints and a frosty copper mug. She must feel my eyes on her but politely ignores me. I'd never thought I'd be that weirdo with the staring problem but here I am.

"Sorry to interrupt, but did you guys want any food or appetizers tonight, as well?" Again, she smiles at my blatant staring but doesn't say anything about it.

I take a sip of my drink as Alyssa orders a roast beef sandwich for the two of them to split. I frown at the two little straws preventing me from getting a generous sip. "For you babe?"

Melting...melting...melting... does she even know what she's doing to me?

Fiddling with the menu seems to be the o my thing I have to keep me grounded. I'm kind of sad I have to hand it over now. "I'll take the hot wings and tater tots please." When I wrap my hands around my mule, I bite my lip looking back up to the beautiful waitress. "Can I get a big girl straw, too? These make it take too long."

She laughs, a sound that makes me sit up straighter just to watch her enjoy my awkwardness. "Absolutely!" I'm stunned when she jogs over to the bar too and leans over it. She's on her tippy toes and her ass- what an ass! Is there any part of her body that isn't so toned?! Sculpted calves, strong thighs... this women is down right sexy. Gosh I wish she had a name tag. "Here you go. One big girl straw for Miss Moscow Mule." She winks at me before putting the straw in my cup and moves on the next table.

Sad to see her go, I continue on with my story. It's not every day you take tire out of a snake, but that's the beauty of my job. It's a great job that made me want to go back to school to become a Vet instead of just an assistant/intern.

I kept an eye on the blonde waiting tables. She's quick and precise. Friendly but not overall flirty. The only person I saw her get somewhat familiar with was the man at the bar. I noticed they'd have quiet conversations, with a teasing behavior behind it. I'd never admit it, but I continued to get jealous at their relationship. Especially as the wolf looking guy would whisper in her ear. They were close. Closer than I liked.

The waitress brought me two more Moscow Mules with big girl straws, and a few samples of the beers they brew, over the course of a few hours. She was quiet each time, trying not to interrupt our back and forth stories and supplying us with waters all around.

"I think it's time for us to call it a night." Robert says as her stretches his arms. "My parents are stopping by for breakfast before we have to start packing everything." He pulls out his wallet but I shush him with a smack on his arm.

The waitress returns just as I swatted his arm. "Umm..." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow until I sit back down in the booth. There's now a shy smile on her face as she flips open her notepad. "Are we splitting or...?"

"One check is fine." The vodka has made me feel a little more settled and not so afraid of this charming woman. I knew after my second Mule and a taste of their Honeypot Blonde Ale that I'd need my own pint before I leave here. Hence why I texted my sister for a ride. "I'm actually going to have one pint of this." I point to the little tester glass she offered. "But can you possibly serve me at the bar...?"

Her smile falters just a bit and look over at the bearded blonde at the bar. "That's not really my section, but..."

"But...?" I encourage her to continue with my puppy dog eyes.

She rolls her eyes and laughs, "Fine, I'll meet you over there. Just try to grab one of the end seats." She turns to the couple starting to shuffle out and smiles at them. "Have a good night guys." She turns back to me. "Your beer will be ready soon."

My eyes follow her, laughing lightly when I hear her describing me as trouble to the guy at the bar. Turning back to my friend and his girlfriend, I open my arms and hug them goodbye. We already became friends on Facebook and Instagram so we can keep in touch despite the distance. I'll miss my friend but I'm excited for his new adventure.

Watching them exit the place, I sigh and head to the bar. The crowds have mostly left, only leaving a few patrons at the bar. Looking at the time it's nearly midnight. "Last call. What will it be beautiful. Plus, I'll need to see an ID." It takes a moment to look up at the man and subtly look around the room for my waitress.

I reach for my wallet and pull my ID out. The picture and all of the information you need is still good, but the right side of it is chewed up significantly. My sister's new puppy can be thanked for that. I hand him the card and cringe.

Before I can answer him, she comes up behind him and snatches the ID out of his hands. "I already got it, Dyson."

"You don't do the bar." He states confused and tries to take the mug full of beer from her but she brushes him off.

"I usually don't." She puts my beer on the coaster in front of me and gives me a smirk. "But she seems harmless enough." She still has my ID as she runs her thumb over the bite marks.

He gives her a curious look. I sip my beer trying not to be the creep I know I'm acting like. Their silent conversation ends abruptly and Dyson takes last call orders from the others.

I should feel weird or uncomfortable at the way she's looking at me. Her arms crossed as she leans against the pillar by the bottles of booze. Her hair is now in a messy ponytail and her black pants are covered in small smudges that weren't there when I first walked in. Her eyes are still bright and intense though. And they are still trained on me.

She finally places my card on the table and goes back to her original position. "What exactly happened to that? You get hungry?" She teases and I relax immensely.

"My sister found a stray dog, or puppy really, by her building. I work dealing with animals and told her I'd check him out. He found some snacks in my bag and grabbed ahold of my wallet instead." I laugh at the memory of the grey and white pit bull puppy tangled in my bag. "Needless to say, he's in obedience classes now.

She laughs and moves to do something underneath the bar in front of me. Her being this close has me getting a whiff of her sweet scent. It was nearly impossible not to blurt out, "How could someone working so hard smell so good still?"

She laughs loudly and grabs a washcloth to wipe the counter. "I'd like to think it's just my natural aroma but it's probably just really great deodorant." My eyes go wide. "But thank you for the compliment."

Blush covers my face and cover my face in my hands groaning. I hear her laughing again and it almost dulls my embarrassment...almost.

She leaves after that, going out of sight which leaves me relieved and saddened. I drink s good amount of my beer, watching patron after patron leave. She hasn't returned yet. And I know waiting until I'm the last person to leave would be even more weird.

I don't even like women. I've been strictly into men, but something about the dark blonde has completely captivated me. It's probably just a silly little crush, but it feels like more.

Flagging down Dyson I hand him over my credit card asking him to close me out. Taking out my phone, I text my sister telling her I'll be outside soon. I feel bad for pulling her out of bed so late but she prefers that instead of me driving drunk.

"Here you are, Miss Moscow Mule." I look up at him confused and he shrugs. "That's what your tab was called. Have a good night and hope to see that face in here again." He throws what I'm assuming is his panty dropping smile and is gone once again. Any other night I'd be flirting with the scruffy guy. I can be funny and kind and work which is a lot more than anybody else does these days. But I just can't shake my waitress.

I sigh my receipt and turn to leave. Not liking the heaviness in my gut, I turn on a whim and take a napkin and write on it.

 _ **You took my breath away tonight**_

I'm blaming the alcohol for my bluntness...and for leaving my phone number. Either way, tucking it underneath my empty glass, I felt much lighter walking out of The Mad Duck. I took a step out of my comfort zone to pursue something that probably won't end in anything. She probably has a boyfriend or is happily married but I don't care. I don't believe much in fate but tonight could have fooled me. I don't regret it.

The only thing I do regret, is not knowing her name.

XXX

"Yeeeouch! Damn Dan, ease up, will you?" He breaks his car like a damn old lady sometimes. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a dozen or so porcupine quills lodged in my cleavage. Giving birth to an angry porcupine is definitely on my list of things to never do again.

"Sorry Bo. It's just, that doesn't look good kiddo." I huff out a laugh even though it hurts like a bitch. I look down at my girls and frown. I've never seen my chest such an angry red color.

As soon as the quills hit my skin, I knew a trip to the ER was a must. Luckily that was at the end of the female porcupine's birthing session. Dan congratulated both own and mama and practically shoved them out of his veterinary hospital. He's the closest thing to a father figure in my life. Dating my mom for nearly two years before she moved on to the next one, but he was kind and helped me find my career. It's only a bonus that I'm passionate about it.

We pull up to the hospital and park in the emergency station. "I called ahead so they should be here soon- oh there they are." He rushes around and helps me out of the car. "I'm just going to park and I'll be right there with you. Stay strong Bo."

A large male doctor in scrubs sets me in a wheelchair and asks me a million questions. The pain is increasing and I clench my teeth to not scream out. I just want these out of my chest and to have a nice glass of whiskey.

"Dr. Lewis will be here soon, Miss Dennis." He is looking between the ceiling and a new chart, scribbling on it. I had to unbutton my black shirt to relieve some of the pressure on my chest. I almost feel bad for flashing my lacy bra and boobs at people but I really don't care right now.

The door opens and all of my oxygen leaves my body at the gorgeous waitress that plagued my thoughts for almost a week. "It's not every day we get a porcupine incident, Miss-" she smiles wide and closes the chart once her eyes find mine. "Moscow Mule." She turns but never looks away from me. "I just made a tray up for Miss Dennis here, could you go get that and some ice please. Thank you."

He does so without a word and I watch as she grabs the stool and pulls it closer to me. "Fancy seeing you here. I knew you were trouble." She laughs and snaps the latex gloves on. A simple act that makes my mouth go dry.

"You work at The Mad Duck." I whisper out.

"I do. Well, my family owns it and I help out sometimes." She says going to my shirt. She unbuttons my shirt and my mind goes completely blank. Her hands on my chest and her face so close to mine. Her neck, her strong jaw. "Now how did this happen Miss Dennis? I honestly thought your snake story to be untrue."

My brain fried at the thought of her secretly listening to my story. And yet, she never called me. "I, uh, I work at an exotic pet hospital. Mama porcupine got testy while giving birth and took out her anger on me." I bite my lip and gesture to my exposed chest, trying not to hiss at the way her fingers touch the quills.

"Lucky me." She murmurs but before I can say anything about it, the nurse come back with a tray of various tweezers and some numbing agents, I hope. The nurse leaves us alone again. I hold my breath as soon as I recognize her sweet aroma again. It's been so long and it never left me since that night. "It must be interesting working with such unordinary pets, Miss Dennis?"

"My name is Bo, by the way." She looks up at me, her eyes shining with humor. "I mean, ah, you can call me Bo."

"Ok Bo. I'm sure with your line of work, that you're familiar with how to take these out?" I nod as she grabs a pair of glasses that has a magnify glass embedded in them. "That's right, pull with force. I don't really want to numb the area though. It being close to your heart, it can sometimes have a negative effect. The quills aren't deep. Think you can handle that?"

I flash her a smirk and nod. "Put me in, coach. I can handle it."

She doesn't even wait. With her left hand holding above my cleavage, she takes the tweezers (more like pliers) and yanks the first barb out. And then another.

I hiss and groan, but every time I do, Dr. Lewis gives me a sympathy smile. She must enjoy how uncomfortable I am. Maybe it's payback from staring at her for most of that night at the bar. "Why don't you work at the bar?"

She freezes for a moment but then continues. "I don't like having drunken frat boys hit on me all night. Some people think it's ok to treat you like a piece of meat just because you're a bartender." She takes a cotton ball and dabs the area. "I can be quite the bitch."

I laugh at that, and she stops to join me. She's so carefree like this. It's in that moment I wish wish I could see her all of the time. Shoot texts back and forth, watch movies and make fun of the teenage love that shouldn't be real. I just want to know her better.

She takes a few more barbs out and I know there's only so many embedded in my skin before our time is up. "For the record, I don't think you're a bitch. Sure, I don't know you, Hell I still don't even know your name, but I can tell regardless."

"Still?" She asks wiping my chest once more.

I'm confused and reply with an unintelligible, "Huh?"

Her tongue sets her pink lips as she looks at me. "You said you still don't know my name." I nod and she quirks her lip. "Why would you want to know my name so bad? I'm sure you could have just asked my brother." She turns away for a minute and grabs a new set of gloves. "You did give him your number." She mumbles and my mouth drops open.

Jealousy. Pure unadulterated jealousy.

"Your brother?" I think back and mentally slap myself on the forehead. Thinking back now, the bearded man at the bar and Dr. Lewis were playful together. Like siblings rather than lovers. So, if this woman was upset about a mix up, I might as well test it out. "Hmm, nope I only left my number to one person that night and it was-"

"Dyson. The bartender." She huffs out the same time as me.

"N't a man. But a woman who took my breath away." I finish with a blushing smile. Of course, she turns back to me just in time to see it. "I must have scared her off though."

She takes her time to come back to me. Her movements curious as she sits back down in front of me. She resumes her place on my chest and as delicate as she can, takes the rest of the barbs out of my chest. Looking down there is blood still faintly oozing from the punctures and she rubs some antibacterial jelly across the wounds. "Did I scare you off?"

She freezes her hand on my chest and I'm sure she can feel my heart beating quicker by the second. "Lauren..." I hold my breath and smile when she looks at me again. "My name is Lauren."

Feeling bold and even lucky, I go with my heart and lean forward and brush my lips against hers. It's quick and I can honestly say I've never kissed another girl before but even in that soft brush of our lips, I knew Lauren was something special.

She must have felt it too. Before I knew it, her lips crash back into mine, pulling a moan from my body. My hands have a mind of their own and tangle in those thick golden locks, holder closer as mouths open and our tongues fight for dominance. I barely register hearing her snapping off her gloves before her own hands clutch into my own hair. Definitely taking control of the kiss.

A door flying open has us separating quickly but not quick enough. "I uh, I see you are in capable, um hands?" Dan blushes and grabs the nurse next to him and shuts the door. "I'll be in the waiting room, Bo!"

I can't help it. I laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. My shirt ripped open, lipstick smudges on both Lauren and I's mouths. Not to mention the train wreck that used to be our hair. I laugh and bury my face into Lauren's neck.

"Please tell me that wasn't your father." She groans but she still has a goofy smile playing on her lips when I pull back from her.

"Close enough." I chuckle and kiss her lightly on the cheek. But can't resist her lips and go in for one more chaste kiss. "Go out with me." I brush some hair falling on her beautiful face. "Would you let me buy you dinner some time?"

Lauren nods shyly and I have to admit, it's kind of adorable. "Like a date, Miss Moscow Mule?" I give her a look and she laughs at me. "Of course, Bo." She looks at my chest again and jokes. "I mean, I did already get to second base with you..."

I go to shove her shoulder but she catches my arm and tugs me in for another kiss leaving me breathless. Something I've never felt before, something that terrifies me, but something that I'm absolutely okay with discovering. As long as it's with Lauren.

 **THE END**


End file.
